Regretness
by Min Yora
Summary: Kau begitu peduli, bahkan di saat aku mengacuhkanmu. Dan kau mempercayai segala kebohongan yang terucap dari bibirku. Selalu saja membuatku merasa bersalah. Dan membuatku merasa telah menjadi namja paling bodoh di seluruh dunia. Benar-benar namja paling bodoh di seluruh dunia. Hingga membuatmu marah, dan meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. EXO! KaiDo! Yaoi! AU! Author galau.


Regretness

A KaiDo AU fanfiction

Author : Min Yora

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : T

Discalimer : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo bukan punya Yora, walau sebetulnya pengen juga punya piaraan macam mereka *dilempar*

Warning : Yaoi! AU! Sinetron! Maksa! Typo.

Summary : _Kau begitu peduli, bahkan di saat aku mengacuhkanmu. Dan kau mempercayai segala kebohongan yang terucap dari bibirku. Selalu saja membuatku merasa bersalah. Dan membuatku merasa telah menjadi namja paling bodoh di seluruh dunia. Benar-benar namja paling bodoh di seluruh dunia. Hingga membuatmu marah, dan meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya._

-xxx-

_Beri sebuah jawaban, mengapa kau begitu peduli denganku_

_Beri aku sebuah jawaban, mengapa kau begitu percaya padaku_

_Beri aku sebuah jawaban, mengapa kau begitu menyayangiku_

_Dan beri aku sebuah jawaban, mengapa kau pergi setelah aku benar-benar telah tergantung padamu,_

_Do Kyungsoo.._

-xxx-

Rintik-rintik air hujan perlahan turun ke permukaan bumi. Suara gemericiknya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga pemuda delapan belas tahun itu. Rasa dingin yang menyergapnya hingga ke tulang sama sekali tak ia hiraukan, meski Lee Taemin, kakak sepupunya yang baru beberapa minggu ini ikut tinggal di flat sederhana miliknya- sudah berulang kali menelponnya agar ia cepat pulang karena waktu semakin sore.

Ia masih saja bersimpuh di situ. Di atas tanah lengket yang warnanya cokelat kemerah-merahan, di depan sebuah batu nisan berbentuk salip yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Kepalanya masih saja menunduk, membiarkan tetes-tetes air hujan jatuh membasahi surai hitamnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku datang lagi.." Ucapnya lirih pada batu nisan di depannya. "Kau bosan tidak, kalau setiap hari sabtu aku kunjungi begini? He..he" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang makin serak, diikuti sebuah kekehan kecil dari dua belah bibir pucatnya. Ia tertawa, tapi sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Hening.

Perlahan-lahan tawanya mulai berhenti, di gantikan dengan isakan kecil yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya. "...Kyungsoo hyung, bogoshipo" Dan seketika itu juga, sepasang bahu simetrisnya bergetar hebat, diikuti dengan isakannya yang semakin jelas terdengar. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Kai menangis, lagi.

-xxx-

_Kau begitu peduli, bahkan di saat aku mengacuhkanmu.._

Siang itu, ruang UKS yang terletak di sebelah kiri koridor salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul, tampak sepi. Hanya terdapat dua orang pemuda di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut. Pemuda yang satu masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidur, sementara pemuda satunya duduk di sebelahnya, cemas.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu" Kata Kai sambil menatap lurus pada langit-langit ruangan kesehatan itu.

"Ani" Jawab Dio singkat. Matanya memandang kosong ke luar jelndela, tapi meski begitu raut kecemasan tak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Kai menghela napas pendek, "Hyung.. nanti kalau kau ketauan membolos, Lee songsaenim bisa menghukummu"

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau kau sendirian di sini, Kai" Elak Dio pelan.

Kai menoleh ke samping, menatap Dio dengan pandangan yang agak malas. "Aish hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau tunggui. Kajja.. pergi ke kelasmu, atau aku akan marah!"

Dio balas menatap Kai, "Ish.. baiklah! Aku pergi sekarang, Kim Jongin. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungi ponselku arra?"

"Nde. Arra.." Jawab Kai yang di balas dengan senyuman manis Dio.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Kai yang jatuh pingsan tiba-tiba, dan Dio yang menungguinya di ruang UKS. Sebetulnya, perkataan Dio setiap hari yang menyuruh Kai untuk sarapan sebelum pergi ke kampus memang benar. Dio tau Kai gampang lelah, terlebih lagi kegiatannya yang sangat padat. Kai yang tinggal sendiri di sebuah flat sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja part time sepulang kuliah. Berangkat pagi pulang malam membuat daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar lemah. Dio tau itu, dan ia sangat menghawatirkannya.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, tak salah kan kalau ia begitu cemas?

-xxx-

_Dan kau mempercayai segala kebohongan yang terucap dari bibirku.._

Kai sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun saat di dengarnya suara debam dari benda yang terjatuh. Ia menoleh panik ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari asal suara itu. Batinnya berfirasat buruk. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan sebuah kamus Inggris-Korea milik Dio yang tergeletak di depan pintu flatnya.

"Dio hyung.."

"Dia melihat kita, Kai?" Tanya Sehun panik.

Kai mengangguk resah, lalu mengerang sambil menepuk kepalanya frustasi, "Ash! Dia pasti salah paham!"

"Kejar dia, Kai"

Kai menatap ragu ke arah Sehun. "Tapi Sehunnie, kau-"

"Babo!" Sehun menjitak kepala Kai agak keras, "Kau masih memikirkanku saat pacarmu salah paham, eoh? Kau mau merusak hubungan kalian?"

Kai menarik napas panjang sambil matanya masih menatap ragu ke arah kaki Sehun yang membengkak dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sebetulnya, Kai hanya ingin menolong Sehun yang tak sengaja terserempet sebuah sepeda motor saat akan ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Luhan, lalu membawanya ke flatnya untuk mengobati kaki Sehun. Kai memang memeluk tubuh Sehun, lalu merebahkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Mungkin Dio mengira Kai berselingkuh, atau ia malah mengira Kai akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kkamjong! Yah! Kajja! Kejar dia! Kau jangan jadi lembek begitu!" Omel Sehun tak sabaran melihat Kai masih berdiri mematung sambil memandang ragu ke arah kakinya.

"Yah! Kkamjong!"

"Arra! Arra! Aku akan mengejarnya sekarang, Oh Sehoon!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian, kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menjauhi Sehoon yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun baru sampai di depan pintu, Kai berbalik lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang makin memandangnya dengan tatapan gemas.

"Sehunnie, aku pergi dulu-"

"Yah! Dasar banci! Cepat kejar dia!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Kai langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga flatnya. Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada Dio yang menghilang entah kemana. Sebersit rasa bersalah tampak di wajah tampannya. Namun, rasa hawatir meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang terluka, jauh mengalahkan perasaan bersalah pada orang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya sejak dua bulan terakhir itu.

Ia akui, masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Oh Sehoon, sahabatnya yang dari kecil selalu mengisi hari-harinya, jauh lebih lama ketimbang Dio yang baru di kenalnya satu tahun terakhir ini. Baginya, Sehun berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih berharga dari Dio. Dan baginya, kebahagiaan Sehun berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih penting dari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Dio hyung!" Kai berteriak memanggil nama Dio yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari supermarket dekat flatnya. Cepat-cepat di hampirinya namja berpipi chubby tersebut, "Dio hyung! A-aku bisa jelaskan!"

Dio menoleh ke arah Kai. Sepasang matanya yang tampak bengkak, membuat Kai yakin kalau Dio baru saja menangis. Kai memandang wajah itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Hyung" Sepasang lengan Kai perlahan melingkar di tubuh Dio, membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya "Mianhae hyung.. jaebal"

Dio terdiam, tak membalas pelukan Kai pada tubuhnya.

Merasa tak di respon, Kai melepaskan pelukannya, "Hyung.. maafkan aku"

Dio masih terdiam. Sepasang matanya menatap lurus pada mata Kai. Dan entah ada dorongan dari mana, sebuah senyum tulus melengkung pada dua belah bibir merahnya "Nde, arraseo. Aku mengerti Kai" Jawabnya lembut. "Cinta pertama itu memang sulit di lupakan"

Sepasang mata Kai mendadak membulat mendengar pernyataan Dio yang terdengar begitu lirih. Perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar langsung menyeruak di hatinya, "Hyung.. aku sudah tidak menyukai Sehun lagi, sungguh" Bisiknya pelan, sambil mengelus rambut hitam Dio.

Bohong kan? Kai hanya berbohong pada Dio untuk menutupi rasa bersalah yang menohok ulu hatinya.

"Hyung, percayalah padaku. Sehun sudah memiliki Luhan hyung, dan aku sudah memilikimu"

Bahkan sampai detik ketika ia mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace' getaran di hatinya masih ada. Masih terasa begitu besar untuk seorang Oh Sehoon.

Dio tersenyum lagi sambil mengangkat sepasang tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Kai. "Aku percaya padamu, Kai. Selama aku di sampingmu, kau tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku, nde?" Jawab Dio membuat sepasang lengan Kai balas memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo hyung. Gomawo, karena sudah percaya padaku" Bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus punggung Dio yang makin mendekat, menghapuskan jarak tubuh di antara mereka.

Bahkan ketika angin berhembus membelai rambut keduanya, rasa rindunya masih begitu dalam untuk seorang Oh Sehoon.

-xxx-

_Selalu saja membuatku merasa bersalah.._

Malam ini hujan turun sangat lebat. Angin malam berhembus begitu kencang, menerbangkan helaian-helaian daun yang berguguran dari pohonnya. Kai melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka delapan malam, dan dari setadi Dio tak bisa di hubungi.

"Hyung.. jijja! Angkat telponmu!" Kai menekan-nekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dengan begitu kasar, berulang-ulang. Tangan kirinya terus mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tadi pagi ponselnya tertinggal di kamar, dan ia baru saja kembali dari rumah Chanyeol jam enam tadi –saat rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun hingga akhirnya menjadi semakin deras. Ketika ia melihat ponselnya, sebanyak tiga puluh tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dari Dio langsung tampil di layar ponselnya, juga lima belas pesan singkat yang bertuliskan,

Kai, aku menunggumu. Lalu, Kai kau di mana? Dan, Kai kau baik-baik saja? Diikuti beberapa pesan singkat yang membuat Kai bertambah risau seperti, Kai di sini dingin, kapan kau datang? Atau, Kai, aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau datang.

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau-

"Sial!" Kai melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Sepasang telapak tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terlihat begitu tersiksa. Dio kemana? Ia bahkan tak menyebutkan dimana ia menunggu Kai! "Hyung! Dio hyung kau itu sebenarnya kemana?!" Teriak Kai entah pada Siapa. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap hujan bercampur petir yang begitu mengerikan di luar. Apakah di saat hujan badai begini Dio masih terus menunggunya? Sekeraskepala itukah dia?

"Ya Tuhan! Bahkan di hari ulangtahunku, aku masih saja di timpa berbagai masalah!" Racaunya tak karuan.

Tunggu! Hari ini hari apa? Tanggal 14 Januari?

Kai seolah tersadar. Kakinya buru-buru melangkah ke arah kalender yang tergantung di samping cerminnya. Ada sebuah lingkaran merah yang mengelilingi angka 14 di kalender itu, serta sebuah tulisan kecil yang terbaca Ulangtahun Jonginnie, satu tahun hari jadi kita.

Mata Kai spontan membulat kaget. Astaga! Ia lupa kalau kemarin ia sudah membuat janji dengan Dio untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya sekaligus hari jadi mereka yang pertama di taman belakang kampusnya, tempat rahasia yang selama satu tahun ini menjadi tempat yang begitu bersejarah bagi hubungan mereka.

"Ash! Dio hyung! Jijja!" Tanpa menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang kembali menyala, Kai langsung mengambil sebuah payung dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke tempat itu. Apakah Dio masih di sana? Sunggukah ia masih di sana? Kalau ia, apa yang terjadi padanya menunggu di tengah hujan seperti ini?

Berbagai macam firasat buruk terputar di otaknya, membuat pikirannya penuh dengan Dio. Bahkan ia tak mengingat ponsel yang tertinggal di atas tempat tidurnya,

_**One message, from Oh Sehoon**_

_YAH! KKAMJONG PABO! KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?! DARI TADI PAGI DIO HYUNG MENUNGGUMU! KALAU KAU INGIN MINTA MAAF, TEMUI DIO HYUNG DI RUMAH SAKIT TEMPAT LUHAN HYNG DI RAWAT S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G-J-U-G-A! KAU TAU?! TUBUHNYA SEKARANG SUDAH MEMBIRU SEPERTI ORANG MATI! CEPATTTTT KKAMJOOOONGGG! _

-xxx-

_Dan membuatku merasa telah menjadi namja paling bodoh di seluruh dunia.._

**BRAKK!**

Kai mendobrak pintu kamar inap yang di tempati Dio. Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas malam, dan hujan di luar sudah berhenti dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo.. h-hyung" Tubuh Kai gemetar melihat sosok Dio yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Tubuh Kai basah Kuyub dan menggigil, tapi ia yakin, Dio jauh menggigil dari yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kai pabbo!" Suara dingin Sehun langsung menyambutnya detik itu juga. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam. "Kau.." Sehun menarik napasnya panjang, mencoba menahan amarahnya "Benar-benar tak punya perasaan!"

Kai tertohok.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku. Tadi ponselku tertinggal"

"Untung yang tertinggal ponselmu, bukan otakmu"

Kai kembali terdiam.

"Kalian berdua itu benar-benar bodoh. Dio hyung benar-benar bodoh mencintai namja banci sepertimu, Kai"

Bahu Kai kini bergetar. Bukan karena kata-kata Sehun yang begitu tajam, tapi karena ia merasa begitu kejam.

"Yah! Kau benar-benar banci! Bahkan kau menangis menghadapi kesalahanmu sendiri!"

"Diamlah, Sehun.."

Sehun berbisik lirih "Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku, Kai. Kau benar-benar tidak bersyukur pacarmu masih bisa membuatkanmu kue ulangtahun atau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau harus tau betapa bahagianya aku jika Luhan hyung bisa melakukan itu semua untukku, jika ia tidak terlahir dengan jantung yang begitu lemah. Bagaimana jika keadaannya berbalik, Kai? Luhan hyung terlahir dengan jantung yang sehat dan Kyungsoo hyung harus berjuang menantang maut yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya, eoh?"

"DIAMLAH SEHUN!" Bentak Kai sambil menatap tajam ke dalam mata Sehun. "Tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Kyungsoo hyung, di sini"

Sehun tertawa merelehkan. Sesaat sebelum kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Kai, ia berbisik di telinga sahabatnya itu "Pastikan kau tidak membunuhnya, Jongin" Dan Sehun pun menutup pintu kamar inap Dio.

**BALM!**

Kai terpaku. Kata-kata Sehun terus terputar di otaknya. Bagaimana jika keadaannya berbalik? Bagaimana jika yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah Dio yang sedang berjuang menantang maut? Bagaimana jika Dio mati?

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kai. Perlahan, kakinya melangkah menghampiri tubuh dio yang masih tampak membiru. "Sedingin itukah cuaca di luar, hyung? Berapa kala kau menungguku di bawah hujan begitu, hm?" Tanyanya lembut sambil membelai kulit wajah Dio yang terasa begitu dingin di jarinya. "Kau tau hyung, rasanya aku hampir mati gila saat tidak menemukanmu di mana-mana" Rintih Kai pilu.

Tunggu, bukankah ia tidak mencintai Dio? Yang ia cintai hanya Sehun, kan? Kenapa ia harus hampir mati saat tidak menemukan Dio dimanapun? Dan kenapa dadanya terasa begitu.. sesak?

Jari jemari Kai kini beralih menyentuh dagu Dio. Di angkatnya dagu itu sedikit, sambil punggu Kai yang mulai membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Dio. Di tatapnya bibir Dio yang begitu pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari bibir Luhan. Setetes air mata kembali menetes dari matanya, jatuh mengenai kulit wajah Dio. Tetes demi tetes air mata Kai yang mengalir jautuh mengenai kulit wajah Dio, membuat wajah pucat itu terlihat seperti sedang menangis juga. Kai memejamkan matanya pelan saat hidungnya mulai menyentuh hidung Dio. Dingin. "..Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo" Bisiknya satu detik sebelum bibirnya menyentuh kulit bibir Dio yang mengering mempertemukan sepasang benda kenyal itu. Kai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Dio bergantian, mencoba memberikan rasa hangatnya pada tubuh lemah di hadapannya.

Rasa hangat yang menyelusup ke dalam dada Kai malam itu meyakinkannya bahwa ia begitu mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

_-xxx-_

_Benar-benar namja paling bodoh di seluruh dunia.. _

Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja Jang uisanim. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kertas yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh dirinya sendiri.

_**Set**_

Langkah kaki Kai sontak berhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Dio sedang mencengkram tangannya kuat dengan mata yang terlihat sembab. Dio mengetahui rencananya kah?

".. Hyung"

"Kai, jelaskan padaku!" Tukasnya tegas. Pandangan matanya menatap tajam ke dalam mata Kai, membuat jantung Kai sedikit berdebar takut.

"Hyung, apa yang harus ku jelaskan?" Balasnya pura-pura tidak tau.

Dio menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar menahan butiran air mata yang pelan-pelan mengalir melewati pipinya, "Jelaskan-padaku-APA MAKSUDMU?!" Bentaknya lantang. Kai bergidik takut. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat seorang Do Kyungsoo marah seperti ini. Warna kulit wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah, juga mata sembabnya meyakinkannya kalau Dio benar-benar berada di puncak emosinya saat ini.

"Apa? Maksudku yang mana hyung?" Jawab Kai masih berusaha menutupi.

Dio menggeram kesal. Di tariknya selembar kertas di tangan kanan Kai, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara "Apa maksudmu dengan menjadi pendonor untuk Luhan hyung, eoh?!"

Kai terdiam. Lidahnya benar-benar terasa kaku. Dio sudah tau rencananya.

"KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI HAH?!" Teriaknya frustasi. Di acaknya surai hitamnya kesal. Dengan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia kembali menatap wajah Kai yang kini menunduk. "..kau.. kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian, Kai? Kau benar-benar mau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap pemuda yang sudah satu tahun terakhir ini menemani hari-harinya. "Hyung, ma-maafkan aku"

Dio membuang kertas itu ke lantai. Baru saja kakinya akan menginjak-injak surat perjanjian terkutuk itu, tangan Kai menahan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Hyung! Jangan.."

Dio terpaku. Ia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda berkulit tan di depannya kini, "Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku sendirian, HAH?!"

Kai melepaskan cengkaramannya dari kaki Dio, lalu memungut surat perjanjian itu. Di tatapnya wajah Dio, membuat batinnya ragu apa ia harus melakukan donor itu atau tidak. Namun tiba-tiba terbayang di benaknya kata-kata Sehun kemarin sore yang membuat pemuda tinggi itu nyaris kehabisan napasnya.

_Dokter bilang.. umur Luhan hyung tidak akan lama lagi. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku saja yang mati, Kai!_

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Luhan. Ia akan memberikan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Sehun.

"Hyung, maaf.. aku akan tetap melakukan ini"

Dio menutup mulutnya kaget. "Kau egois Kai.."

"Ya. Aku memang egois. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku pertahankan. Lebih baik aku mati saja—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Bisik Dio terdengar begitu pilu, di telinga Kai. Suara namja manis itu kembali bergetar diikuti isak tangis yang tedengar samar dari dua belah bibir merahnya. ".. kau benar-benar tak menganggapku penting, eoh?"

Kai kembali terdiam. Batinnya menjerit-jerit. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendekap namja manis yang saat ini sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hatinya terasa begitu nyeri mendengar isakan tangis seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sedang terluka.

"Hyung, maaf aku harus pergi"

"Kai!" Dio kembali menahan tangannya dengan cengkramannya yang berangsur-angsur melemah, hingga akhirnya pergelangan tangan Kai terlepas dari cengkaramnnya. "Kai, tatap aku"

Kai berbalik. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Dio yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau pilih siapa? Sehun, atau aku?"

Kai tersentak. Pilih siapa? Sehun atau Dio? Siapa? Siapa yang paling berharga untuknya?

"Kai jawab aku, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali" Suara Dio mulai mengecil. Di tariknya napasnya kuat-kuat, lalu menghembuskannya. "Jawab aku Kai"

Kai berpikir keras. Ia ragu, mana yang harus ia pilih. Mengingat dua namja itu begitu berarti untuk hidupnya. Ia mencintai Dio, sangat. Segala yang telah ia berikan padanya telah membuat Kai tergila-gila dan ingin selalu mendekapnya. Tapi ia juga menyayangi Sehun melebihi apapun. Ia akan memberikan apapun yang ia miliki untuk Sehun. Apapun, meski ia harus memberikan nyawanya.

Kai terlihat menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Dio yang kini menanti jawaban darinya. Di kepalkannya tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menderu. "Aku.. memilih Sehun"

Dan detik itu juga, pertahanan Dio runtuh sudah. Isakan-isakan kecilnya sudah berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan keras diikuti dengan punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Begitukah, Kai? Kau lebih memilih Sehun dari pada aku?"

Kai tak menjawab. Sepasang matanya masih menatap tubuh Dio yang perlahan-lahan mulai merosot ke tanah tanpa berusaha untuk menahannya sedikitpun.

"Arraseo.." Isakan Dio terdengar begitu pilu di telinga Kai. "Seharusnya aku tak pernah mempercayai kata-kata cintamu, Kai. Tidak pernah"

"Aku pergi, hyung" Dan dengan begitu kejamnya, Kai pergi meninggalkan Dio yang jatuh tersungkur di koridor Rumah Sakit yang sepi, dengan isakan yang menggema di lorong sempit itu.

-xxx-

_Hingga membuatmu marah, dan meninggalkanku untuk selama-selamanya.. _

Kai menatap bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Sebuah senyum miris terpasang di wajahnya. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamarnya sekilas, mengenang deretan memori yang masih bisa ia ingat dalam benaknya.

Hari ini, hari terakhirnya. Kemarin ia baru saja menandatangani surat perjanjiannya dengan dokter yang intinya, j ika ia mati hari ini, besok, atau kapanpun, ia akan mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Luhan.

Kai mengunci pintu flatnya, lalu berjalan pelan ke luar rumah. Ia menusuri semua jalan-jalan yang telah ia lalui bersama kenangan-kenangannya. Ia ingin sedikit bernostalgia sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya, hari ini.

Dan langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruang inap yang sering ia kunjungi sejak dua minggu terakhir. Kamar Luhan. Sebentar lagi kamar ini akan segera kosong, karena Luhan akan segera sembuh. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kamar itu. Namun, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia terjengit kaget.

"Kai! Yo!"

Ia menolehkan wajahnya, dan menemukan sosok Sehun sedang tersenyum lebar ke hadapannya.

"Yah! Ku kira hantu!" Cibir kai yang dibalas kekehan Sehun. Sekilas Kai tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sehun begitu bahagia.

"Hahahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali Kai!"

Kai hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak tau kalau aku memegang peringkat namja terlucu sedunia?"

"Ish! Narsis!"

Kai mengelus surai cokelat Sehun penuh kasih. Di tatapnya wajah pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi itu sambil tersenyum. "Hei.. apa yang membuatmu begitu senang, eoh?"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap mata Kai lurus. "Kai, kau percaya tidak? Sebentar lagi Luhan hyung akan sembuh!" Pekiknya semangat.

Kai terpaku. "..ya, sebentar lagi ia pasti sembuh, Sehunnie. Segera"

"Kau tau Kai? Tadi dokter bilang, operasinya sudah bisa di lakukan malam ini!"

Kai terperanjat kaget, "M-MWO?! Malam ini?!"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Tadi Jang uisanim bilang kalau kemarin, ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi pendonor jantung untuk Luhan hyung. Dan baru tadi malam dia.." Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Ya? Dia kenapa?"

"...dia bunuh diri, di taman belakang kampus kita, Kai"

Kai tersentak kaget. Taman belakang kampus? Tunggu! Itu tempat rahasianya dengan Dio. Setidaknya, sejak satu tahun terakhir hanya mereka yang mengunjungi tempat sepi itu. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mendadak jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Firasatnya mengatakan sebuah hal yang begitu buruk akan menimpanya. Mungkinkah..

"Siapa dia?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Molla.. Jang uisanim tidak mau member tahunya padaku. Dia hanya bilang, pendonornya seorang pemuda yang usianya tidak jauh beda dengan kita. Kira-kira.. seusia dengan Kyungsoo hyung! Ya! Ehm, ngomong-ngomong kemarin dia kesini. Keliahatnnya wajahnya sedih sekali. Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Kai merasakan firasat tak enak mulai menyergap batinnya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sehun yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kai! Oi! Kai! Kau mau kemana?!"

Kaki-kaki Kai bergerak cepat menyusuri koridor sempit yang selalu tampak sepi tersebut. Tujuannya hanya satu. Ruang kerja Jang Hyunseung- dokter yang menangani penyakit lemah jantung yang di derita luhan- untuk meminta penjelasan. Sejelas-jelasnya.

**BRAKK!**

"Hh.. hh.. hh.." Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang makin tak menentu. Di depannya kini berdiri sosok Jang Hyunseung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Jongin-ah? Waeyo?"

Kai tak menjawab. Ia langsung berdiri, mengahmpiri dokter muda yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Katakan padaku siapa pendonor untuk Luhan hyung!"

Hyunseung terperanjat kaget.

Kai yang tidak sabaran, langsung menarik kerah kemeja Hyunseung membuat dokter muda itu menatapnya takut "KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA DIA!"

Hyunseung menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Sebagai seorang dokter ia harus selalu tenang menghadapi situasi macam apapun, termasuk seseorang yang sedang mengamuk.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya"

Kai menatap Hyunseung tajam. "KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Apakah dia bernama Do Kyungsoo?!" Tebak Kai tepat sasaran, membuat Hyunseung terdiam menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku apa dia bernama Do Kyungsoo?!" Desaknya lagi.

Hyunseung menundukkan wajahnya sedalam-dalamnya.

Kai terpaku. Tangannya yang sedaritadi mencengkram kerah kemeja Hyunseung mendadak kehilangan tenaganya. "Jadi benar, namanya Do Kyungsoo?"

Hyunseung tak menjawab.

Kai mendengus, pasrah. Sebuah senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya. Kakinya berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Hyunseung yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Jongin-sshi"

Kaki-kaki Kai lama-kelamaan mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Lorong rumah sakit yang biasa di laluinya mendadak terasa begitu panjang. Tubuhnya begitu lemah saat ini. Tetes-tetes air mata sudah tidak bisa mengalir dari matanya. Sepasang iris hitam itu menatap kosong pada jalan di depannya. Segalanya terasa begitu kosong, bahkan teriakan Sehun yang terdengar hawatir tidak terdengar di telinga Kai.

"Kai! Yah! Kau kenapa?!"

**Bruk!**

Dan detik itu juga, tubuh Kai ambruk di depan Sehun.

"KAI! YAH! KAI! SESEORANG, TOLONG AKU!"

Sepasang matanya masih terbuka, tapi tubuhnya seakan tak bernyawa. Dan setelah itu Kai tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Kau benar-benar marah denganku ya, Kyungsoo hyung?_

-xxx-

_Karena aku dapat merasakan, jiwamu begitu larut dalam kesendirian_

_Karena aku dapat merasakan, di dalam matamu tersimpan sebuah kejujuran_

_Karena aku dapat merasakan, kau membutuhkan kasih sayang_

_Dan karena aku dapat merasakan, kau memerlukan sebuah pelajaran hidup yang dinamakan penyesalan_

**END**

Jjaang! CHINGUYAA! *heboh deh*

Yora balik dong~ tapi cuma numpang publish ff yang di ketik di tengah malam minggu menggalau ini. Kalian tau gak? Masalah Yora banyak banget! Astaga.. Yora tuh rasanya pingin punya pil pembaca pikiran orang deh *curhat*

Dan setiap galau, selalu berakhir dengan terciptanya sebuah fanfic gejeh. Dari pada membusuk di laptop, mending di publish, ya nggak?

Ini persembahan khusus buat **Kyeopta-sshi** yang udah minta fanfic KaiDo couple di review Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay kemarin. Hayooo! Musti review! Tapi kayaknya **Kyeopta-sshi** mintanya ff humor ya? Kenapa malah yang nongol ff sinetron –mamah-aku-cinta-dia-tapi-dia-gak-cinta-aku- macam ini ya? *garuk-garuk* Yasudah, yang penting bikin! *plak*

Yora juga mau mengucapkan makasiiih yang banyak buat Readers dan Reviewers yang udah baca dan Review Only One.

**Numpangbaca, mayuka57, Jaylyn Rui, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Lee Seungtae, Evil Thieves, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, dennis kim, Akita Fisayu, Alisha, BlackPearl08, Yooooona, yuliafebry, dan BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**. Juga buat **Red Uranus** yang udah review via sms, hehehe..

TERNYATA BANYAK YANG KEJEBAK LOH! HA..HA..HA.. *ala pahlawan bertopeng*

Ayo yang ini di Review juga. Review anda, semangat Yora loh ^_^v

Gomawo~ *tebar cinta*

*hibernasi lagi sampe UN*


End file.
